Ojos así
by VicPin
Summary: Cuando Butters vio a la pelirroja de expresivos ojos negros por primera vez en una fiesta rave, jamás pensó que algo cambiaría en su vida... Para siempre.


_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les caigo con un songfic que, de seguro, ustedes sabrán de qué trata con solo leer el título... **_

_**Sí, así es, se trata de la canción de Shakira "Ojos Así", una de las mejores rolas de esta cantante (en mi humilde opinión, aclaro), cuyo link de video de Youtube lo dejo aquí: watch?v=5BzkbSq7pww. Ojalá les guste :D.**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: La canción y los personajes del presente relato pertenecen a Shakira ya Matt y Trey. XD.**_

* * *

**Ojos así.**

Butters Stotch sonrió quedamente.

Estaba solo, como eternamente lo había estado desde que tenía uso de memoria, pero en un lugar impensable.

No, no estaba castigado. Eso era lo de menos, al menos para el jovencito de 17 años. No estaba castigado ni mucho menos estaba en su casa; no estaba en compañía de nadie, ni siquiera de algún miembro del Cuarteto, quienes estaban seguramente durmiendo en los brazos de Morfeo, ó del Team Craig, quienes también estarían en la misma situación que ellos.

Estaba solo en el lugar donde jamás se le había ocurrido ir; estaba solo porque la curiosidad lo movió instintivamente hacia ese lugar.

Muchos jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la danza electrónica que tocaba el DJ en aquella fiesta clandestina que se llevaba a cabo en un lugar de las afueras de South Park, y también de Denver, puesto que estaba en una distancia media entre ambos lugares.

¿Cómo llegó a ese lugar abandonado repleto de gente y de música?

Todo inició cuando, en un viaje a Denver con sus padres, vio tirado un volante pequeño que decía la palabra "fiesta"; al principio no pensaba recoger el volante, pero al final lo hizo, guardándolo en su chaqueta. En aquél pedazo de papel estaba escrito toda la información, hasta el correo de contacto, al cual él escribió pidiendo más especificaciones.

Tras varios acuerdos, esperó a que llegara el sábado y, sin decir nada a nadie, se cambió de ropa, salió por la ventana y se fue hacia el parque de la villa, en donde lo estaban esperando un grupo de chicos que lo transportaron hasta allá, hasta uno de los edificios abandonados.

¿Se estaba divirtiendo? Sí.

Conociendo gente nueva, chicos de su edad provenientes de distintas partes de Colorado.

Sólo bastó un instante para desviarse de la conversación… Y encontrarse con los expresivos ojos negros de la criatura más bella que haya pisado la faz de la tierra.

_**Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol**__**  
**__**y un hombre sin suelo.**__**  
**__**Un santo en prisión**__**  
**__**y una canción triste sin dueño**__**  
**_

Ahí, a pocos metros de distancia, se hallaba un donaire de mujer. De cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos negros como la noche, de nariz perfilada y de complexión delgada ataviada con pantalones de mezclilla y blusa con tirantes color rojo, la hermosa jovencita charlaba con sus amigas a la par que ella no dejaba de observar al rubio.

Uno de sus nuevos conocidos, quien había notado la repentina distracción de Butters, le interrumpió diciéndole:

- Veo que el chico nuevo ya se prendó de la chica.

Butters, sonrojado, replicó:

- ¿P-perdón?

Los jóvenes se echaron a reír y le dijeron:

- ¡Oh, vamos, hombre, no seas tímido! ¿A poco nunca en tu vida hasta visto a una chica de extrema belleza como esa pelirroja?

- B-bueno… He visto chicas lindas…

_Pero ninguna como ella_, concluyó en su mente.

_**Ya he ya he ya la he,**__**  
**__**y conocí tus ojos negros.**__**  
**__**Ya he ya he ya la he,**__**  
**__**y ahora sí que no**__**  
**__**puedo vivir sin ellos yo**__**  
**_

Antes de que Butters pudiera decir algo más, alguien lo tiró del brazo mientras exclamaba:

- ¡Ven! ¡Baila conmigo!

- ¡He-hey! – intentó protestar Butters en vano, ya que pronto cayó en cuenta de que aquella pelirroja era quien lo jalaba.

Deteniéndose en una parte de la muchedumbre, los dos jóvenes empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música árabe combinada con electrónica. Butters sacaba a relucir sus habilidades para el baile, pero a la vez se quedaba prendado del movimiento de vientre, brazos y caderas de la chica.

Butters sintió en esos momentos la necesidad de tocarla, de querer sentir aquellos labios rosados, de acariciar ese sedoso cabello rizado y rebelde que parecía emanar fuego y pasión conforme avanzaba la música…

Pero él tuvo que reprimirse.

Él sabía que, en dado caso de llegar a la cama con ella, sería sólo la pasión de una sola noche, un juego nada más, y eso era lo que no quería ni ser ni hacer. Él no quería ser un juego ni mucho menos jugar con ella.

_**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo,**__**  
**__**que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir.**__**  
**__**He recorrido ya el mundo entero**__**  
**__**y una cosa te vengo a decir.**_

Decidió limitarse a convertirse en un simple compañero de baile, en un simple amigo de paso. Decidió contemplarla de lejos y, si aquello era su destino, apartarse de ella y permitirle continuar su camino.

Repentinamente la chica detuvo su baile y, con una sonrisa seductora, se retiró.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó Butters.

La chica se detuvo y, mirándole nuevamente con esa sonrisa seductora, siguió su camino. Butters, impulsado por una fuerza que desconocía en lo absoluto, tomó la decisión de seguirla.

Sólo quería saber su nombre. Sólo eso quería. Sólo quería preguntarle su nombre y juró no irse de allá hasta conocer su nombre.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, pudo percibir la silueta de la chica dirigiéndose hacia un pasillo, no sin antes detenerse y mirar hacia atrás para esbozarle una , embriagado por esa sonrisa, estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella, mas ésta corrió hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. El rubio la siguió, hundiéndose en esa oscuridad sin preocuparse si se caería o no.

Se detuvo momentáneamente al ver que era un pasillo sin salida; mirando para ambos lados, Butters se sintió frustrado.

_**Viajé de Bahrein hasta Beirut,**__**  
**__**fui desde el Norte hasta el Polo Sur,**__**  
**__**y no encontré ojos así**__**  
**__**como los que tienes tú.**__**  
**_

La chica desapareció…

- ¡Diantres! – exclamó el rubio - ¡Soy un tonto!

Dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la fiesta; sin embargo, un par de manos suaves lo pararon con un abrazo por la espalda. Butters tomó ambas manos y se aferró a ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Dándose la vuelta, miró a la chica fijamente en medio de la oscuridad; podría ser que se tratara de otra chica, pero él tenía la certeza de que era ella. Lo podía palpar, lo podía sentir con toda su alma.

Quiso posar sus labios sobre los suyos, pero un dedo lo detuvo diciéndole:

- No.

Dicho eso, ella se retiró antes de que Butters pudiera detenerla. No obstante, en las manos del rubio había dejado algo que, al salir a la luz, lo había hecho sonreír: Un collar con un dije de plata con piedra luna en forma de media luna.

¿Qué significado tendrá la media luna para ella? Eso era algo que Butters quería averiguar asistiendo a todas las fiestas rave que pudiera.

* * *

_**Rabboussamai fikarrajaii**__**  
**__**fi ainaiha aralhayati**__**  
**__**ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni**__**  
**__**arjouka labbi labbi nidai.**_

Butters miraba por la ventana.

Era una linda mañana, tal vez una de las mañanas más hermosas que haya contemplado en su vida. Si bien estaba en medio de una rutina tediosa, lo único que lo hacía soportable era la paciencia de que pasaron los 21 días para poder ir de nuevo a esa fiesta rave y volver a verla.

- ¿Butters? – escuchó que lo llamaran - ¿Butters? ¡Hey, Butters!

El chico salió de su ensoñación.

Mirando a la profesora Gilbert, de la clase de Biología, Butters murmuró un poco apenado:

- Disculpe…

Se escucharon algunas risas en medio del aula mientras que la profesora le replicó:

- Butters, hablaremos después de clase, ¿entendido?

- S-sí, señorita Gilbert.

- Bien… Ahora, muchachos, prosigamos con la lección.

Butters bufó de hastío.

_Como si me importara esa estúpida clase_, pensó para sí.

Un pedazo de papel cayó junto a sus pies, por lo que lo recogió, lo desdobló y leyó su contenido:

_**&%&%&**_

_**¿Soñando despierto, Buttercup?**_

_**Kenny.**_

_**&%&%&**_

Butters dirigió su mirada hacia Kenny, quien con la mirada le pedía la devolución del mensaje. El Stotch, suspirando, escribió en el papel:

**_&%&%&_**

_**No. Son solo problemas en casa. Eso es todo.**_

_**Butters.**_

_**&%&%&**_

Lanzó el papel aprovechando la distracción de la profesora. Con la mirada observó cómo Kenny recogía el papel y leía el contenido. Luego desvió su mirada hacia la clase y se puso a tomar las notas que dejaba la profesora en el pizarrón.

_**Viajé de Bahrein hasta Beirut,**__**  
**__**fui desde el Norte hasta el Polo Sur,**__**  
**__**y no encontré ojos así**__**  
**__**como los que tienes tú.**__**  
**_

Al sonar el timbre, Butters esperó a que todos se fueran para hablar con la profesora; ésta, un poco preocupada, le dijo:

- Butters, te he notado muy distraído en mi clase. ¿Tienes algún problema en casa?

- Bueno – mintió el chico -, lo de siempre. Digo, mis padres me castigaron la semana pasada porque salí mal en la foto escolar. Eso es todo.

- Uhmmm… Está bien, Butters. Te creo. Pero la próxima vez, por favor, quisiera que prestaras más atención a mi clase.

- Seguro, señorita Gilbert. ¿Puedo retirarme?

- Por supuesto.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Butters tomó sus cosas y se marchó del aula. Al llegar a su lócker, tres chicos lo acorralaron. Uno de ellos, un rubio musculoso, le dijo:

- Tenemos que hablar.

Butters, nervioso al respecto, le replicó:

- P-por su-supuesto, T-Trent.

Los tres chicos guiaron a Butters hacia el baño; mientras los dos pelinegros hacían guardia en la entrada, Trent le preguntó a Butters:

- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Butters empezó a temblar.

_**Ayer vi pasar una mujer**__**  
**__**debajo de su camello.**__**  
**__**Un rio de sal,**_

_**y un barco**__**abandonado en el desierto**__**  
**_

Butters, presiento que me estás ocultando algo – prosiguió Boyett al no tener respuesta por parte del menor -. Es más, hasta puedo olerlo.

- N-no es nada, Trent – mintió -. E-es sólo que no he dormido bien.

- ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que odio las mentiras, lo sabes mucho mejor que nadie.

- S-seguro, ¡l-lo juro!

Trent frunció el ceño.

No estaba del todo convencido, pero sabía que no podía obtener información al respecto por la fuerza.

- Está bien – concluyó -. Te creo…

Butters sonrió quedamente por un momento; no obstante, aquella sonrisa desapareció drásticamente al sentir cómo Trent lo tomaba del cuello y le dijo estas palabras:

- Pero si me estás mintiendo, no dudaré en darte una buena paliza y de paso hacer que tus padres te castiguen. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

- N-No, Trent. L-lo juro…

- Uhmmm… Bien… Espero que así sea. No quiero lastimar a mi puta por una nadería.

Trent le revolvió el cabello y se retiró del baño. Butters quiso hacer lo mismo, pero un pitido lo distrajo momentáneamente.

- ¡Kenny!

El aludido salió del baño y, con preocupación, le dijo:

- Butters, ¿estás seguro que estás bien? Digo, conociendo a Trent, no quisiera que te haga papilla por mentirle.

Butters desvió la mirada.

Dudaba de muchas cosas, especialmente si decirle o no al chico McCormick sobre lo acontecido una semana y media atrás en aquella fiesta rave. Su interior era todo un torbellino de emociones, desde la confusión hasta el amor, un torbellino que ya no podría controlar si volviera a ver a la hermosa pelirroja.

Suspirando hondo, se volvió hacia Kenny y le dijo:

- Ken… Yo… ¿Podemos vernos en el parque después de clase?

Kenny sonrió y asintió.

* * *

_**Ya he ya he ya la he,**__**  
**__**y vi pasar tus ojos negros.**__**  
**__**Ya he ya he ya la he,**__**  
**__**y ahora sí que no**__**  
**__**puedo vivir sin ellos yo.**__**  
**_

- Uhmmm… Vaya – dijo Kenny luego de escuchar el relato de Butters -… ¡Sí que el amor te pegó duro, mi chavo!

- ¡No sé qué hacer, Kenny! Una parte de mí me advierte que no debo volver a ir a una fiesta de esas, pero la otra parte me dice que debo ir, que ella estará allá.

- El corazón es muy complicado… Demasiado, a juzgar por lo que me has contado. Sin embargo, creo que no debes de ir. ¿No te enteraste de las últimas noticias?

- ¿Qué noticias?

- Bueno… Si esa fiesta no es la que espero que no sea, últimamente una banda de secuestradores organizan fiestas rave cada semana en los lugares más apartados de las comunidades de Colorado; ellos seleccionan a sus víctimas y las secuestran. Todos aquellos que han ido a esas fiestas aseguraron ver gente sospechosa con camionetas grandes; hay quienes incluso vieron meter gente en ellas, la mayoría drogadas. Lo peor es que desaparecen del mapa.

- ¡O-oh, Dios mío! ¡C-creo que es esa a la que voy entonces! ¡Con mayor razón debo ir allá! ¡Debo salvarla!

- Buttercup, yo creo que lo mejor sea que des parte a la policía ahora mismo.

- ¿Y sufrir un arresto?

- Es preferible eso a que se lleven personas y las desaparezcan para siempre. No sé, Butters, pero creo que es preferible ir con la policía.

Butters suspiró.

* * *

_**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo,**__**  
**__**que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir.**__**  
**__**He recorrido ya el mundo entero**__**  
**__**y una cosa te vengo a decir.**_

La fiesta rave de ese día estaba muy animada, tal vez más que la fiesta anterior.

Esa vez fue en el bosque cercano a South Park; el escenario era demasiado grande, lleno de aparatos electrónicos y con el DJ en el centro. Abajo del escenario, los chicos bailaban frenéticamente al ritmo de la música que tocaban las hábiles manos del maestro de ceremonias.

Butters bailaba con dos chicas y un chico, no sin quitar la vista de la multitud, no sin buscar con la mirada a la pelirroja de la vez anterior y estar al pendiente de cuanto individuo sospechoso le observara.

Nada.

Ni una señal.

_Por favor, que esté aquí_, rezó. _Dios, una señal, un indicio, lo que sea… _

La ansiedad lo carcomía hasta enloquecerlo y la tristeza empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en su alma. Sosteniendo el dije de la media luna con fuerza, Butters continuó buscando y buscando.

¿Acaso no habrá venido?, ¿acaso lo olvidó?, ¿acaso…?

El chico ladeó la cabeza.

_Dios, que no la hayan secuestrado, que no haya caído víctima de esos malditos…_

Miró instintivamente hacia su lado izquierdo; un hombre lo observaba constantemente, como si vigilara todos sus movimientos. El chico, sintiendo que él podría ser la próxima víctima, decidió internarse de entre la muchedumbre y bailar un poco para fingir que él no se había dado cuenta de nada.

_**Viajé de Bahrein hasta Beirut,**__**  
**__**fui desde el Norte hasta el Polo Sur,**__**  
**__**y no encontré ojos así**__**  
**__**como los que tienes tú.**_

Mientras tanto, en la casa que los Bullies compartían, Trent tomó a Kenny del cuello y, aporreándolo en la pared, exclamó:

- ¡¿Qué él qué?!

- ¡Ack! ¡Trent, m-me estás apretando! – gimió Kenny.

- ¡¿A dónde carajo dijiste que Butters fue?!

- ¡Ack!

- ¡Trent, ya es suficiente! – intervino Josh - ¡Lo estás asfixiando!

- Josh tiene razón, viejo – añadió Mark -. ¡Déjale respirar!

Trent, frunciendo el ceño, lo soltó. Kenny, sobándose el cuello, exclamó:

- ¡Carajo, cabrón! ¡En verdad compadezco a Butters por tener que aguantarte!

- ¡Deja de quejarte y dime todo lo que sepas! – le replicó Trent.

- Bueno, bueno, va… ¡Jesús!

- ¡AHORA!

- Trent, por favor… - quiso intervenir Josh.

- Butters fue a la fiesta rave que organiza la banda de secuestradores que está asolando la zona – explicó Kenny.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Trent.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Mark - ¿Cómo es posible?

- Es relativamente obvio, viejo – replicó Kenny -. Si bien el volanteo es una de las armas publicitarias de las fiestas rave, no es la más efectiva. Lo sé porque Scott Malkinson conoce mucho de eso; de hecho, él conoce a los organizadores y les pregunté a éstos sobre esa fiesta rave que se celebra cada semana. Ninguno de ellos organiza una fiesta rave semanal, sino cada 15 ó 21 días dependiendo del presupuesto.

La mandíbula de Trent tembló.

Kenny, por alguna razón, sabía que debía decírselo a Trent, ya que no era ningún estúpido para no notar la realidad. Sabía que si bien Trent en apariencia trataba a Butters como a una puta a quién follar y desechar para luego ser usado en otro momento, eso no era parte más que de lo que el bully con mayores antecedentes penales de la preparatoria en verdad sentía, aunque no podía expresarlo públicamente y tan privadamente.

- Vamos – le dijo Trent mientras tomaba una pistola y su navaja -. Hay que ir por Butters.

- Nosotros te acompañamos, viejo – le dijeron Josh y Mark.

- Bien.

* * *

_**Rabboussamai fikarrajaii**__**  
**__**fi ainaiha aralhayati**__**  
**__**ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni**__**  
**__**arjouka labbi labbi nidai.**_

Butters decidió retirarse de la fiesta.

Estaba frustrado y preocupado al ver que la bella pelirroja no había hecho su acto de aparición. Posiblemente la chica ya había sido secuestrada con anterioridad y él no lo sabía; de ser así, se esforzaría por hallar todas las pistas posibles para encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta a casa.

¿Pero por dónde empezar?, ¿por dónde comenzar a hacer preguntas?, ¿en qué lugar empezaría su búsqueda?...

- Hey – escuchó que le llamaran.

El rubio se volvió enseguida.

Su mirada se iluminó al ver a la chica pelirroja, quien estaba enfundada con una blusa de tirantes color caoba, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y sandalias cafés. Su cabello estaba alborotado, pero eso era lo de menos.

- ¡E-estás aquí! – exclamó Butters.

La chica rió y le dijo:

- ¡Lo mismo digo!

Butters sacó de su bolsillo el collar y, mostrándoselo a la chica, le dijo:

- Olvidaste esto.

La pelirroja lo tomó y, ante la sorpresa del rubio, lo puso en el cuello de éste diciéndole:

- Quédatela. Es de buena suerte.

- P-pero…

Un dedo silenció al rubio.

La mujer, con una sonrisa, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la muchedumbre de gente para poder bailar.

_**Viajé de Bahrein hasta Beirut,**__**  
**__**fui desde el Norte hasta el Polo Sur,**__**  
**__**y no encontré ojos así**__**  
**__**como los que tienes tú.**_

Butters y la chica bailaron hasta el cansancio; ella moviendo los brazos y las caderas con la gracia de una odalisca árabe y él bailando según lo sentía su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la chica se detuvo y, tomándolo de la mano, le dijo:

- Ven, acompáñame.

- Ok.

Ambos caminaron hacia el otro lado del bosque, desapareciendo de la vista de uno de los supuestos vigilantes de la fiesta, quien con señas pidió a sus compañeros que lo acompañaran.

Al llegar a un punto ciego, los jóvenes se detuvieron. La pelirroja se volvió hacia atrás, como si buscara algo o alguien; luego, mirando a los ojos a Butters, le dijo:

- Unos tipos nos miraban de manera insistente. ¿No lo has notado?

- De hecho sí – replicó el rubio.

- Entonces debemos correr.

- ¿C-correr? ¿P-por qué?

- Porque esta fiesta no es la fiesta que organizan cada 15 o 21 días. Las fiestas rave se organizan cada 15 ó 21 días, dependiendo del presupuesto.

- De hecho, algo así me dijo un amigo mío.

- Con mayor razón debemos huir. ¡Ven!

La pelirroja lo tomó de la mano y juntos empezaron a correr por el bosque justo a tiempo, ya que un grupo de hombres estaban acercándose hacia el punto en donde estaban ellos.

Uno de los hombres, tomando aire, exclamó:

- ¡Uff! ¡Qué rápidos son! ¡En verdad tienen unas piernas veloces!

- ¡Deja de descansar y vamos tras ellos!

Los hombres reanudaron la marcha mientras que la pareja de jóvenes, que estaban a varios metros de distancia, seguían corriendo hacia un punto desconocido. Butters normalmente se habría cansado debido a que no tenía la suficiente condición física para correr tan rápido como su compañera, pero extraordinariamente no estaba cansado.

_**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo,**__**  
**__**que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir.**__**  
**__**He recorrido ya el mundo entero,**__**  
**__**y una cosa te vengo a decir.**__**  
**_

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a la carretera, Butters quiso apretar el paso, más la chica se detuvo.

- Ya casi llegamos – le dijo Butters con extrañeza -. ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

- ¿Tienes novio?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Lo quieres?

El rubio desvió la mirada.

No podía considerar a Trent como un novio; ante los ojos de sus padres, Boyett era una especie de pretendiente que se estaba ganando a pulso la simpatía de la familia, pero para Butters él no era más que un niño encaprichado con un juguete, un niño que, de ser posible, buscaría la forma de deshacerse del juguete sin sentir que fuera una pérdida.

Por supuesto, eso a sus padres no les interesaba en lo absoluto y menos al mismo Boyett. De todos modos, Butters, para ellos, era un ser que carecía de vital importancia.

La pelirroja, quien al parecer había captado en aquella reacción una serie de reservas, lo tomó de la barbilla y le dijo:

- A veces no todo es lo que aparenta…

Soltándolo de la mano, le dijo:

- Sigue adelante. Yo te seguiré.

- P-pero…

Unas voces empezaron a escucharse.

- ¡Ve!

_**Viajé de Bahrein hasta Beirut,**__**  
**__**fui desde el Norte hasta el Polo Sur,**__**  
**__**y no encontré ojos así**__**  
**__**como los que tienes tú.**_

Butters, sin tener otra opción, corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas hacia la carretera. La respiración empezaba a agitarse conforme se iba acercando a la meta; el corazón parecía querer detenerse, pero Butters estaba completamente decidido a no dejarse vencer.

Al poner un pie en la carretera, Butters se detuvo a tomar aire; no obstante, al volverse a hablar con la chica pelirroja…

- ¿Qué…?

No había nadie, ni siquiera un rastro de ella. Dispuesto a rescatarla, Butters intenta entrar de nueva cuenta al bosque, pero el sonido de un auto lo distrae momentáneamente.

- ¡BUTTERS! – escuchó que le llamaran.

El rubio se volvió.

- ¡¿Trent?! – exclamó al ver a Trent bajar del automóvil.

- ¡Ahí está! – escucharon unas voces -¡Atrápenlo!

Butters se volvió hacia atrás; a varios metros estaba un grupo de hombres que parecían estar decididos a atraparle. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió cómo lo jalaron del brazo y lo metieron a empujones en el auto. Al mismo tiempo, unas patrullas llegaban al lugar de los hechos justo a tiempo, ya que los hombres se habían abalanzado para agarrar a Butters, pero no lo lograron.

- ¡No, esperen! – exclamaba Butters mientras forcejeaba con Trent en el auto - ¡Mi amiga! ¡Debo verla! ¡Deb-!

Cuando Butters levantó la mirada, lo que vio le hizo parar el corazón: La hermosa chica pelirroja estaba de pie en medio del caos que conllevaba un arresto multitudinario, sin que nadie la notara. Esbozando una sonrisa, le dio la espalda y se fue caminando hasta desvanecerse por completo como polvo por el viento.

Butters, junto con los ocupantes del automóvil, se quedaron francamente estupefactos.

- Hay que salir de aquí – dijo Josh mientras pisaba el acelerador y empezaba a conducir por la carretera.

El Stotch se acordó entonces del collar de la media luna, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando, al llevarse la mano hacia el cuello, descubrió que tenía no uno, sino dos dijes: Un sol y una luna.

Al instante comprendió que todo no fue una casualidad... Sino que todo fue cosa del destino.


End file.
